


Ялы гюреш

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Turkish Oil Wrestling, translation originally posted in 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Юсуф показывает другу свой любимый вид спорта.





	Ялы гюреш

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yağlı Güreş](https://archiveofourown.org/works/867422) by [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou). 



> Переведено специально на ЗФБ-2015.  
> Бета: [Morning Glory](https://ficbook.net/authors/5359)

— Ты уверен, что это спорт?.. — скептично изогнув бровь, поинтересовался Эцио.

Они с Юсуфом наблюдали, как двое мужчин боролись в середине покрытого травой поля, и сами были раздеты до пояса, поскольку тоже собирались участвовать. Юсуф привёл его сюда, обещая, что они хорошо проведут время. Эцио тогда фыркнул, высказав мнение, что Юсуф с его сомнительными репликами звучал так, словно пытался соблазнить женщину.

Если бы Эцио только знал, что его ожидало и как он, судя по всему, оказался не так уж и неправ.

— Разумеется, это спорт, — отозвался Юсуф, громко рассмеявшись. Он уверенно стоял рядом с Эцио, скрестив руки на груди, и они вдвоём наблюдали, как мужчины, облитые оливковым маслом, пытались ухватиться друг за друга. — А ты бы как это назвал?

Эцио собрался было ответить, но заметил, как один борец просунул ладонь под пояс штанов противника, и закрыл рот. От скользкого масла его рука легко оказалась под пропитанной маслом же тканью, и то, как ладонь проследила изгиб задницы противника, выглядело скорее чувственно, чем агрессивно. Эцио уже давно не был краснеющим девственником, но от такой очевидной публичной демонстрации щёки Эцио потеплели.

— Амико, там, откуда я родом, это называется прелюдией, — наконец произнёс он.

Юсуф снова рассмеялся, даже громче предыдущего, и хлопнул Эцио по спине. От неожиданно сильного удара, равно как и от вызывавшей удивление ситуации, в которую он, очевидно, вот-вот впутается, Эцио немного вылетел вперёд.

— Да ладно, это намного сложнее, чем кажется. Будешь пробовать? — поинтересовался Юсуф, в его голосе слышался вызов.

— Хочешь сказать, прелюдия — это не сложно? — хмыкнув, отозвался Эцио.

— Нет, если всё делать правильно, — улыбнувшись, сказал Юсуф. — Ты специально медлишь, или просто боишься выйти против меня?

— Обычно, прежде чем заняться чем-то столь интимным, я бы хотел, чтобы за мной поухаживали, — пошутил Эцио, следуя за Юсуфом к оливковому маслу.

Он взглянул на свой торс, потом на Юсуфа и, улыбнувшись, вздохнул. Хорошо, что никто из знакомых не увидит его в таком виде, а то он мог бы этого и не пережить.

— Потом я свожу тебя поужинать, — поддразнил в ответ Юсуф, взяв одну из ёмкостей с маслом и медленно наклоняя её над своей грудью. Второй рукой он размазывал масло по коже, и Эцио старался не пялиться. — Или, может, цветы куплю.

— Это может оказаться ужасной идеей, — произнёс Эцио, игнорируя шутку Юсуфа, и пробормотал почти искреннее «grazie» борцу, который подошёл помочь ему обмазаться маслом.

Юсуф довольно наблюдал за ними, его загорелая кожа блестела на солнце, и Эцио почувствовал, как у него пересыхает во рту.

— Единственная ужасная идея, как мне кажется, это вообще этого не попробовать, — пожав плечами, ответил Юсуф.

Он вышел на середину покрытого травой поля и поманил Эцио к себе. Тот пошёл, пропитавшее штаны масло неприятно хлюпало при ходьбе.

— Новым опытом надо наслаждаться, а не бежать от него.

— Я пахну, как тарелка с макаронами, — произнёс Эцио, пытаясь поднять себе настроение.

Его друг явно веселился, и кто он такой, чтобы мешать этому? Юсуф рассмеялся, притянул Эцио к себе за плечо, так что они, наклонившись, уткнулись лбами. Эцио видел, как другие борцы делают это перед тем, как начать, и догадался, что так и должно быть. Они с Юсуфом были так близко, что если бы Эцио захотел, то мог бы податься вперёд и поцеловать его.

— Значит, ты восхитительно пахнешь, — пробормотал Юсуф.

Эцио моргнул. Он это что, специально? Он каким-то образом читал мысли Эцио? Прежде чем он смог придумать ответ, остроумный или не очень, Эцио обнаружил, что летит, а потом жёстко падает на спину и ошеломленно смотрит снизу вверх на улыбающегося Юсуфа.

— Что это было?

— Ты только что проиграл, — отозвался Юсуф, протягивая ему руку. Эцио взялся за неё, но она была слишком скользкой, и он опять упал на землю. Эцио взглядом прожёг Юсуфа, который выглядел слишком довольным, что смог его обмануть. — Ты должен сосредоточиться. Прекрати думать о борьбе и _борись_.

— Это правило номер один? — сухо поинтересовался Эцио, садясь.

Юсуф покачал головой, его смех разнёсся по всему полю.

— Нет. Первое правило: никогда не выходить бороться против турка и ожидать, что продержишься дольше нескольких секунд.

Эцио застонал и возвёл глаза к небу.

— Хочешь ещё раз попробовать? — поинтересовался Юсуф, уткнув руки в обмазанные маслом бока.

— А я продержусь дольше половины секунды? — саркастично ответил вопросом на вопрос Эцио.

— Это больше зависит от твоей выносливости, а не моей, друг, — поиграв бровями, отозвался Юсуф.

— Не беспокойся о моей выносливости, у меня её предостаточно, — упрямо произнёс Эцио, вставая и смахивая травинки с рук. — Хотя меня беспокоит, что ты не обращаешься помягче с тем, у кого первый раз.

— Ты не был похож на того, с кем надо так обращаться, — мурлыкнул Юсуф, вскинув брови.

Эцио винил себя в том, что все послеполуденное время стало одной большой метафорой секса, но о нём Эцио знал больше, чем о том, чем он сейчас занимался.

— Заткнись и засунь свои руки мне в штаны, — наконец сказал он после долгой паузы.

Эцио подумалось, что вызванный этими словами смех Юсуфа, казалось, слышно на мили вокруг. Так что, по крайней мере, если он не мог побороть Юсуфа, он всё ещё мог его удивить.

Их день хотя бы пройдёт интересно, независимо от того, как он кончится. Хотя, почему-то, Эцио знал, что сплетение тел продолжится и после заката.

Он ждал с нетерпением.


End file.
